Meleth Nîn
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: Tipical story where Sakura Haruno falls in to the World where she finds love, friends and many adventure. I know that this is lame summaru but there is full summaru in the story. Rate M for language and later reasons. Please REVIW.


**Meleth Nîn**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **By: Kaguya-Shira-Hime**

 **.**

 **Summary: 50 years ago she fell into the world named Middle Earth, full of creatures she only had heard into a fairy tale stories, like Elves, Dwarves, Wizards, Riders, Hobbits, Orcs and Trolls. She came here because her stupid teammates sealed Rabbit Goddess of moon Kaguya Otsutsuki-Hime and her body wasn't able to bear it so she was destroyed, but evil goddess who wasn't evil at all send her to the other world to help them destroy evil in their world and most important find love. Oh and also don't forget that Sakura now have moon goddess powers, can see the future and read minds and don't forget that she now is immortal and is stuck in her 19 years old body.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own LOTR, it belongs to their rightful witers.**

 **.**

 **Now let the story begin.**

 **.**

Sakura's merald green eyes stared right into the piercing sky blue eyes of the Gandalf the Grey. Non, of them dared to move analizing each other.

Sakura was looking at wizard who looked a like normal old man. She could tell he was very old, wise, dangerous and could do many things. She took his appearance in, but didn't stare, he was wearing grey wizarding clothes, pointed hat and his staff was in his carriage full of fireworks **(A/N it's the time when Grandalf was going to the Uncle Bilbos birthday).**

Gandalf was staring at the young woman who had brightest green eyes he had ever seen and pink hair. _Pink_ out of, all colors. She wasn't wearing dress like every female. She was wearing dark brown leggings, brow knee high two inch boots, dark green tunic that warrior female elves were wearing with green arm protectors **(A/N basically she wears what Tauriel wears, there is the pin/624030092091027109/ )** and black belt where she had attracted her Sai swords in its sheaths - it was looked a like it was elf made- and on her back was beautiful sword of a kind he had never had seen **(A/N there is the link for a sword, it is katana 40-Hand-Forged-Damascus-Carbon-Steel-Japanese-Green-Katana-Sword_p_** ) alongside arrows, but he couldn't see the bow. She had her hands crossed over he chest, which was little large for her 5'2 heigh.

She had flour length hair was up in the high pony tail, with some of her bangs out brushed to the right side. Between her bangs he could clearly see emerald green diamond shaped stone on her forehead, he also noticed that she had two on her hands too **(A/N if you don't like it I don't care, in this story she will have seven byakugou because she have Kaguya sealed in her if you didn't read summary and she can do it with enormous chakra she have because of Kaguya. (Oh and if you wonder she have one on her forehead, two on hands one on each, same for her foots, one under her havel and one between her clavicles. They are where byakugou ribbons/tapes starts, crosses each-others and ends))**. She also had simple elvish circlet with crescent moon (A/N there is link for it sg-en/listing/398032643/silver-moon-elvish-circlet-woodland ), her diamond on the forehead was in the middle of the crescent moon. She also had brown backpack.

They stared each other for a little time before Gandalf started to talk.

" Hello. Can I help you young lady?"- he asked in king voice and smiled, there was something about that girl that calmed him.

Girl nodded her head and smiled little too.

" Yes, I am traveler and was looking for a little village named Shire to rest for a while, do you know where it is?"- she asked kindly. Gandalf's smile widened.

" Aah yes, I know , I just happen to be going there for friend birthday and companion wouldn't be bad. Would you like to come with me miss…"- Gandalf asked. Young womans eyes widened with realization and quickly bowed.

" oh, where is my manners, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you and I would love to travel with you, god knows I need it I wasn't with other human for a long time."- Sakura said happily and climbed to the carriage. –" what is your name sir?"

" my name is Gandalf the Grey."- Gandalf smile at the sparkle in Sakura's eyes.

" oh I have heard you, I knew that I would meet you some day but I didn't knew that would be so soon."- said Sakura and Grandalf stared her with rised eyebrow.

" you knew?"- he asked and suddenly Sakura's expression became serious.

" yes, I knew, if you were other I wouldn't have told you but I know that I can trust you in the near future and I know that you won't tell anyone about it without my permission. And I know that what I will say will be bit crazy and hard to believe but please believe me."- said Sakura and Gandalf nodded slowly, something in his gut was telling him that whatever she was going to tell him was going to change some things.

" ok, go on."- said Gandalf and Sakura continued.

" ok, I know that it sounds crazy and strange but, I'm from other world and can see the future, 50 years ago there was war going in my world very dangerous one, there was chakra goddess sealed in the moon –chakra is the energy my people uses- and her son who was born from the darkness unsealed her, my teammates were fighting her and on last minutes when they were about to seal her back to the moon she flew back, but I punched her from behind her and my teammates were able seal her but accidentally instead of moon they sealed her in me. My old body wasn't able to bear the pain so I was destroyed, but Kaguya-hime -who we believed that was evil, but wasn't, she just loved earth that much that she was ready to protect it from its own people- send me to this world to live and give me her powers and immortality. And month or so ago I saw this meeting, so I knew. Please Gandalf believe me."- pleaded Sakura, almost verge of tears.

Gandalf looked at her wide eyed. To be told that he was surprised was underestimate, that young lady was saying that she was from other world, had power of goddess and that she could see the future. First he through that she was lying but when he looked at her eyes he was nothing but truth and honest. He sighed and started to talk.

" well it's hard to believe, but I was truth in your eyes, I can imagine it was hard to be separated from your loved ones I'm sorry for that and I promise that I will help you with everything I can. Tell me do you want to return to your world?"- asked Gandalf and looked at Sakura, for some reason even through of her going away make him sad. Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head.

" no I don't, if I wanted I could do it easily one of Kaguya-hime's powers are to open portals to other dimensions, worlds and places, but even if I returned there they would be wary, immortality there is feared for reasons and every years I spend there is ten for them so no and I'm quite happy and like it there."- said Sakura said and her sad mood changed to genuinely happy as she smiled with closed eyes and swing her legs from where she was seated on beside him.

Gandalf smiled too and released sigh of relief in his head, he really didn't wanted her to go, but his smile was replaced with frown when he remembered something .

"tell me Sakura, is your bow broken or did you lost it?"- he asked and Sakura laughed with little shook of her head.

" no it isn't broked I just have one, I created with my own design."- said Sakura and took something out from her back that was attracted to her belt. It was strange triangle- like thing strange yet elegant designs, but when she jerked her hand little I opened up and showed perfect sized bow to Sakura (A/N it is bow like Liya give Little Fish from Throne Of Elves, sorry I wasn't able to find its photo).

" It's good designed and easy to use from what I see also it's looks good to use, tell me Sakura where do you learn how to use it?"- asked Gandalf and Sakura smiled. They where already feeling like they knew each other for years than hours.

" as I already told you I was there for a 50 years, so I traveled around the land learned everything I could, like what king of food you cook here, dances, languages, fighting style and more. So when I meet elves they teach me their fighting style, foods, language, and how to use bow and arrow."- said Sakura.

" so ire you princess where you come from?"- asked Gandalf after pleasant silent and pointed towards her circlet on the forehead. Sakura quickly shook her head.

" no, I'm not it's just since Kaguya-hime is sealed in me I become new princess of the moon as she claims to retire from that title, in my world **Hime** means **Princess** so **Kaguya-hime** means **princess Kaguya** and sometimes my summons – I will tell you what it means later- are calling me **Sakura-hime** , **Tsuki No Hime** or **Tsukihime** which means **Princess Of The Moon** or **Moon Princess**."- explained Sakura and Gandalf nodded.

" ok then I will call you Sakura-hime too."- said Gandalf and Sakura became all red on the face.

" n-no please, you don't need to-"- but before she could resurme her stuttering Gandalf stopped her.

" but I instit to, if you want you can call me granddad too in your language."- he said and smiled at her. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"well ok if you allow me and ojii-sama is grandfather in my language and I'm going to call you jii-san because sometimes I'm too lazy."- said Sakura and both of the laughed.

They traveled for a few hours with Gandalf humming some tune, when suddenly other voice said seriously.

" you're late."- Gandalf stopped carriage and he and Sakura looked at the hill at their right side to see young hobbit who had his arms crossed and Gandalf said back seriously.

" the wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. He arriver precisely when he means to."- said Gandalf and he and Frodo stared at each-others for a while when their lips started to twitch when they couldn't restrain their laughter and both of the bursted into a laughter.

Young hobbit jumped to the carriage and hugged old wizard.

" it's wonderful to see you Gandalf."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N phew… took long time to write this story It's 1946 words or so but it took long to white it as perfectly as I can. This is my first Lord Of The Rings story, so please tell me if you like it and want me to continue writing it in reviews. Also tell me about my grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language so I might make mistakes here and there, but I will make it better and please review, but truth to be told sometimes I don't care if you don't review, but really please review if you want quick updates.**

 **With lot of love.**

 **Kaguya-Shira-Hime**


End file.
